


Love is closer then you think

by Smurrell6324



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Broppy - Freeform, F/M, First Fanfiction :), M/M, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smurrell6324/pseuds/Smurrell6324
Summary: My first fanfiction. I tri I tri lolllI want to thank @BunniLovar for giving me pointers also





	Love is closer then you think

**Author's Note:**

> Me tried my best :)  
> Constructive feedback would help me out a lot and it’s very appreciated also  
> Thankssss for reading (if you do i guess)  
> ~Summer

Poppy  
I would do literally anything to make him happy. Branch is my best friend and he means the world to me. I wanna be making him happier than he ever was. That should be my job. But it seems like Creek has taken it. He used to be my best friend also. He knew I liked branch and he did this on purpose, He saw branch start to take intrest in me he snatched him up and is making sure Branch keeps his distance. Branch always seems to have Creeks arm snaked around his waist or they’re holding hands. They’ve been dating for like a week and a half now. I thought I would get over it and deal with it but I feel like I’m gonna throw up every time I see them. Branch will never love me and I’ve been trying to get it through my thick skull but it’s not working. I bang my head on the cafe table and a tear rolls down my cheek.  
“I hate my life” I mutter  
Why creek? What have I ever done to make you do something so cruel. I don’t wanna lose branch as a friend if I tell him how I really feel but not telling him is making me feel weird. When we get close and hug I want it to never end...  
”Namaste Poppy”  
“Here we go again with the guru crap” I think and roll my eyes heavenward.  
I wipe away a tear and look up to see creek and branch holding hands.Then I put my head down again. Creek and branch could run off somewhere I don’t feel like speaking to either one of them.  
”Poppy are you okay? it looks like you can use a hug.” Branch says softly with a bit of concern.  
”No thank you,” I said more bitter than intended. I get up and get ready to leave but I turn around and say, “Have a nice life.” Then I run off towards my pod and don’t even thing about looking back. I wish I was with Branch. I want to be but he’ll never be mine. If being with creek makes him happy, then so be it.  
Branch  
What the hell has gotten into Poppy lately, she’s been so gloomy and down in the dumps. I hate seeing her like this but every single time I try to go and help Poppy, creek is always there to stop me for some reason. Poppy makes me happy. I haven’t been happy in a while.  
“Creek, I’m going to talk to Poppy“ I said as I started to walk off. Before I could go creek grabbed my arm restraining me from going. I yanked my arm away.  
“She has a very negative vibe all the time now, you don’t need that negativity rubbing off on you” He said. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.  
“Can you shut up with the guru stuff for a minute at least. It’s starting to annoy me, and quite frankly I don’t care what vibe she has. She needs me and I’m going to be there for her.” I started walking away until I heard creek say,  
“She’s just jealous I have you and she doesn’t. She’s been acting like this ever since we got together. I’ve always liked you and she’s trying to take you away from me” I took that into consideration until I heard satin and chenille. Chenille was fuming right about now, I didn’t understand why though. “Creek turn around.” Satin said.  
“Why?”  
“I’m trying to figure out if that huge lie you just told set you aflame, apparently not” Satin stated.  
“Branch, creek and poppy used to be best friends and creek knew poppy liked you. So when the cupcake incident happened he took that and used it against her. Now she wants to puke every time she sees you hold hands” Chenille said.  
At this moment I felt terrible. I didn’t mean to hurt Poppy. If she had said something we would’ve been together.  
“You bastard!,” I yelled.  
“You kept me away from Poppy this whole time. She means the world to me and you forced me to ignore her.” I ran off towards poppy’s pod not even bothering to look back. I walked up to poppy’s pod and knocked. I received no answer, so I put my head against the door and I heard faint sobs.  
“Poppy please let me in,” I begged.  
No answer.  
“I love you”I whispered.  
“I love you too” I heard her say and she opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. I walked inside and pulled her with me. I sat down on the couch and put her in my lap, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her.  
“Why didn’t you tell me Poppy?”  
“I didn’t wanna *sniffles* ruin our friendship”  
“That wouldn’t happen Poppy. You make me happy and losing you might be the death of me,” I see her smile and that makes me smile.  
“Poppy I love you.” I peck her cheek and she blushes.  
“I love you too Branch”  
“I gotta talk to creek just in case he didn’t get the hint. Me and him are over. It would happen sooner or later. That guru stuff was starting to annoy me.” She giggles and says, “let’s go”.  
Poppy  
Me and Branch walk out my pod, hand in hand. We walk up to where we left Creek. Creek looks disgusted when he sees me and branch.  
“We’re over creek” is all branch says before he pulls me in for a deep kiss. I smiled into the kiss knowing Creek was just about furious right now.  
“I’ll just find another. Doesn’t matter. Practically all girls are drooling over me anyways” Creek said, flipping his hair. Me and Branch rolled our eyes at the same time and giggled when we realized we did.  
“Love you Poppy” Branch said looking at me fondly.  
“Awww love you too survival dude. It rhymed, see what I did there?”  
“ Unfortunately I did.” He said with a chuckle.  
The End.


End file.
